


Cauchemar

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Crack, Explosions, Français | French, M/M, Nightmares, Relationship(s), Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed fait un rêve un peu étrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 11 - Fleur ; 6 - Entre rêve et réalité.  
>  Rien à moi.

Hum. Il avait sans doute trop bu. Pourtant, il tenait bien l'alcool. Mais un délire pareil…  
Fallait le faire. Oui, fallait le faire. Rêver de Kimblee comme ça… bon, ça lui arrivait de rêver de Kimblee, dans beaucoup de styles différents, mais comme ça, jamais. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir rêvé de qui que ce soit comme ça. Même pas quand il était en prison. Même pas.  
A ce stade, ce devait être grave. Très grave même. Et ce n'était plus un rêve, mais un pur cauchemar. Du genre qui effraient même les homoncules.  
Greed frissonna et resserra ses bras autour de son alchimiste, encore endormi, lui.  
Il ne rêvait pas souvent. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir souvent, et encore moins de rêver. Mais il lui arrivait de se laisser aller.  
Cette fois, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Quand même… à noter dans les annales.  
Il avait rêvé de Kimblee assis au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, les cheveux détachés. Déjà, rien que ça. Et ces fleurs, ces fleurs qu'il attachait dans ses cheveux… une véritable vision d'horreur. Et quand il s'était tourné vers lui, cette rose à la main, et la lui avait tendue… Greed s'était réveillé, sous le choc.  
Si jamais Kimblee apprenait qu'il avait rêvé de lui jouant avec des fleurs… malgré toutes ses capacités, il n'était pas certain de se relever, cette fois. Pas certain du tout du tout.  
En attendant, il dormait, ne se doutant pas qu'un homonculus venait de faire le pire cauchemar de toute sa non-vie.  
Oui, décidément, le pire moment avait été celui où il lui avait tendu la rose, avec un sourire si innocent… Greed se dit que le jour où son alchimiste lui sourirait comme ça serait celui de l'Apocalypse.  
Greed le sentit bouger entre ses bras, et bientôt Kimblee ouvrit les yeux. Et le leva vers lui.

"Tu trembles, déclara-t-il.  
\- Tu rêves.  
\- Quoi, t'as fait un cauchemar? Le petit homonculus appelle sa maman à l'aide? Il a peur du noir?  
\- Arrête de dire des conneries et dors."

Son alchimiste eut un sourire amusé puis lui lança un regard noir.

"C'est toi qui m'as réveillé.  
\- Non.  
\- Si. Crétin.  
\- Oh et je suppose que tu rêvais justement d'une belle explosion? Quel dommage."

Kimblee se redressa et se mit en face de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homonculus.

"Crétin, répéta-t-il. Une ma-gni-fique explosion. Tu te retrouvais en petits morceaux. Dans toute la pièce. Et même par la fenêtre."

Tous deux sourirent. L'humain plaqua les paumes de ses deux mains sur le torse de Greed.

"Voilà pour m'avoir réveillé."

Boum. Kimblee envoya un baiser au corps qui se recomposait avant de retourner dans les draps désormais tachés.  
Greed, une fois redevenu lui-même, le regarda quelques secondes.  
Non, vraiment, comment avait-il pu faire un rêve pareil?  
Kimblee et les fleurs. Totalement incompatible.

**Fin.**


End file.
